For the purpose of preserving for a long period of time the various products that are prone to deteriorate or degrade under the influence of oxygen, and that are represented by food products, beverages, pharmaceuticals, medical products, cosmetics, metal products, and electronic products by preventing their oxidation by oxygen, a deoxidizer which eliminates oxygen contained in a packaging container or a packaging bag storing such products has been used. The shape which has been developed at early stage and still used commonly as the deoxidizer is a shape in which a deoxidizer consisted of powdery or granular iron powder, or ascorbic acid, or the like is filled in a air-permeable sachet.
In recent years, a film type deoxidizer having good handleability, wide application range, and very little possibility of accidental ingestion is also being used. With respect to the film type deoxidizer, various suggestions have been made in terms of an oxygen absorbent composition and a film constitution. A basic deoxidizing multilayered body, that is obtained by adding a deoxidizer like iron powder or ascorbic acid to a resin, molding the resin into a film, a sheet, or the like, laminating an isolation layer having heat sealability on one side, and laminating a gas barrier layer on the other side, is known (Patent Document 1). Further, a packaging film containing a layer made from oxidizable organic components or resin components and a transition metal catalyst is also known (Patent Documents 2 and 3). Further, for the purpose of suppressing odor produced by a deoxidizer consisted of an organic material with the oxidation, including an adsorbent like zeolite, etc. in an oxygen absorbent composition, preparing a deoxidizing multilayered film which is obtained by laminating layers containing an adsorbent, or preparing a deoxidizing multilayered film which is obtained by laminating layers containing a base as a neutralizing agent of an acidic gas, that is a cause of odor has been suggested (Patent Documents 4 to 6).
Further, with respect to an agent of eliminating aldehyde-based gas as a cause of unusual smell, an amine compound, a hydrazide compound, a hydrazine compound or a hydrazine derivative supported on an inorganic material is known mainly for the purpose of the elimination of tobacco smell and a counter measureagainst a sick building syndrome (Patent Documents 7 and 8).